1. Field of the Invention
WDM telecommunication system, which is frequently used to transmit large bandwidth information, transmits the optical signal with ‘N’ number of wavelengths simultaneously through a single line of an optical fiber. Since the maximum bandwidth needs to be transmitted on a single optical fiber line in the long haul transmission, DWDM transmission is usually deployed to carry many wavelengths which are separated by optical spacing of 1.0 nm or less. The Arrayed Waveguide Grating multiplexex/demultiplexer (AWG) device is frequently used at the end of receiver units to demultiplex the optical signal with many multiplexed wavelengths.
The conventional AWG requires temperature control using an external electric power source in order to be operational under a certain temperature-maintenance environment. This is because the AWG exhibits wavelength selective sensitivity toward operating temperature changes. Therefore, temperature insensitive AWGs are in an increasing demand at a rapid pace.
2. Description of Related
FIG. 1 represents the schematic illustration of a conventional AWG device. The wavelength multiplexing and demultiplexing characteristics of AWG can be shown from characteristics of the light to focus on specific position with specific wavelength in accordance with a related formula. Thus, the wavelengths of light entering into the output waveguide circuits (2) can be shifted when a position of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) is moved horizontally (x-direction in FIG. 1). The wavelength at the output stripe waveguide circuits (2) can be changed by dλ when the position of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) is moved by dx in the horizontal direction (x-direction in FIG. 1) from the center of the focal point of the input slab waveguide (3). This positional relationship is shown in Formula 1,dx/dλ=[Lf*ΔL/(ns*dλ0)]*ng  (Formula 1)
wherein Lf is the focal length of the slab waveguide and ng is the group refractive index of arrayed waveguides. Formula 2 can be derived from Formula 1 where T is defined as the temperature variation.dx=[Lf*ΔL/(ns*dλ0)]*ng*(dλ/dT)*T  (Formula 2)
As expressed in Formula 2, the temperature dependency of the wavelength can be compensated when the position of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) is moved in the horizontal direction (x-direction in FIG. 1) although the wavelength at the output stripe waveguide circuit (2) is shifted upon the temperature variation. For example, the distance of the position movement (dx) of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) can be calculated to be dx=˜0.28T (um) in order to compensate the wavelength shift upon the temperature variation, given where the focal length Lf is 13 mm, the difference of the length in the waveguides among the arrayed waveguides, ΔL is 40 um, the pitch of the waveguide in the arrayed waveguides section at the interface between arrayed waveguides and output slab waveguide d is 14 um, and the diffraction degree, m, is 38. Thus, the wavelength shift at 50° C. temperature variation can be compensated when the input stripe waveguide circuit is moved 14 um in the horizontal direction (x-direction in FIG. 1).
In order to move the position of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) passively upon the temperature change, it is necessary to move horizontally (x-direction) the position of the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) attached with a lateral sliding rod (9) having larger CTE than substrate; the horizontal movement is effected when the lateral sliding rod (9) undergoes thermal expansion and contraction.
In the schematic illustration of the temperature insensitive AWG as shown in FIG. 1, the followings are drawn functionally: the AWG structure consisting of the two sub-chip parts (an input sub-chip part, 6a; a main sub-chip part, 6b) of AWG chip; the alignment base substrate (7) to re-align and attach these two sub-chip parts (6a, 6b) of AWG chip; the thin films spacers (8) designed to control and to maintain the alignment gap (10) between the two sub-chip parts (6a, 6b); and the lateral sliding rod (9) to compensate the wavelength shift by moving the input sub-chip part (6a), in which the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) is located, in the horizontal (x) direction in accordance with the thermal expansion and thermal contraction. The multiplexed optical wavelengths of light enters from an optical input fiber into the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) on an AWG chip and then those wavelengths are transmitted to the input slab waveguide (3), arrayed waveguides (5), the output stripe waveguide circuits (2) in order, and then finally the demultiplexed wavelengths arrive at the output optical fibers. However, it is inevitable that the optical characteristics undergoes a degree of change as much as the optical path length difference caused by the dicing kerf width (the width removed by dicing blade) of the substrate in the dicing process in spite of temperature insensitive AWG's efficiency. Especially this path length difference due to the dicing kerf width of the AWG chip substrate causes small changes in the bandwidth of the output signal spectra, thereby bringing about optical insertion loss, and changes in other optical characteristics. Although these changes are small, it causes the device failure at the critical point of optical characteristics. Consequently, it is necessary to have a technical solution in order to compensate the changed optical characteristics due to the dicing kerf width of the AWG chip substrate.
The present invention relates to the temperature insensitive AWG device to compensate for the undesired changes of the optical characteristics due to the dicing removal process accompanying the noble temperature insensitive AWG manufacturing process, and the manufacturing method thereof. To illustrate the manufacturing process of the temperature insensitive AWG shown in FIG. 1, the conventional AWG chip was cut at the interface between the initial input stripe waveguide circuit (1a) connected to the input slab waveguide (3) of AWG and the input slap waveguide (3). Then, both sub-chip parts, (6a, 6b) are re-aligned and assembled on the top surface of alignment base substrate (7). The main sub-chip part (6b), which contains the main AWG body of AWG chip, is attached and fixed on the surface of alignment base substrate (7) using an adhesive. In the re-alignment process, the width of the alignment gap (10) between two sub-chip parts (6a, 6b) is easily adjusted by inserting thin film (8) spacers with a certain thickness, in order to maintain the desired gap width. The packaging process for the temperature insensitive AWG is completed by fixing two realigned sub-chip parts (6a, 6b) as these two sub-chip parts (6a, 6b) are connected by a lateral sliding rod (9), which plays an important role to passively maintain the temperature insensitive characteristics.
The conventional cutting method for the temperature insensitive packaging process is to use a dicing saw which is most frequently used in cutting the planar substrate like a silicon wafer. In this cutting or dicing process, an AWG chip substrate is diced by a high-speed spinning dicing blade, and the dicing kerf width of the substrate is determined by the thickness of the dicing blade. The thickness of the dicing blade is chosen by the substrate thickness to be diced, and, in general, it is recommended to use a dicing blade of minimum 100 um-thickness for dicing conventional optical waveguide chip substrate. Therefore, there brings about an inevitable change in the initial optical path length (12a) of the AWG chip; equivalent to the dicing kerf width of the substrate (11), hence, a concomitant change in the optical characteristics of the device takes place.